Daydreams
by shamelessfangirl
Summary: When one of the teams gets hurt, there's always holiday there to patch them up. But what happens when she's the one who needs help? Holix a smudge of gore maybe smut in future - complete
1. Chapter 1

I own no characters that belong to gen rex or anything to that extent, basically i own nothing, i just wanted to make a fanfic

Holix daydreams

He had been up all night again.

Well if you could call it night anyway, he had been trying to get a few hours sleep before the day officially started. Six let out a sigh that bounced around the still room. The only source of light coming from under the door illuminating the room scarcely. He was still in his clothes, lying on top of the bed staring blankly at the cream coloured ceiling, yet his mind was elsewhere. She was on his mind once more, then again when was she not? Her smile, her laugh, images of her, reverberated through his head filling up all his conscious thoughts. Usually he could manage to keep them at bay and focus on other things, like work, but on his own he let them wonder. It's a dangerous things a wondering mind, coming up with hopeless possibilities, sweet daydreams, mixed swirling feelings, but he just didn't have the energy to resist today.

Sitting up he smoothed down his clothes, a habit he seemed to have picked up recently. Something changed. Six quickly scanned the room and laid eyes on the light coming from under the door, it now had a shadow coming from it.

A faint knock came from the door, then silence washed over the room. 'Who wanted to see _me_? Let alone at this godforsaken hour ' six thought as he quietly got up from the bed, his katanas ready in his hands. Wearily he pressed the button to open the door, his body on a fighting stance in case it was an attacker.

The door smoothly slid open, a slight metallic clicking noise following it.

*plip* *plip*

The sound of blood bounced off the smooth floor... His attacker, was bleeding?

"Six..." came a weak whisper

Six instantly recognised it as holiday's voice, but something was wrong, something was definantly wrong. He quickly looked her over. She was slumped against the doorframe, clothes torn and far too bloody, leaning heavily on her left leg to support the right, which seemed... broken..

Six quickly caught her as she started to lean dangerously forward.

"Holiday, what happened!" panic lacing his voice slightly

"I... was researching a new evo... it broke free... turned violent... broke my communicator" her breaths were horse and irregular, six could see she was in pain "contained it... didn't want to pass out , lost a lot of blood... you're the closest..."

Six let her lean on him, supporting her body "tell me what I can do to help"

"Get me... to my lab..." her eyes pleading and full of worry. Her face drained of colour

Si x picked her up gently bridle style, careful not to cause anymore pain, and swiftly made his way to her lab. He turned back a second to see the tell tale trail of blood that led up to his room, his heart constricting at the sight. Holiday felt safe in his arms, focusing on his touch rather than the pain that blossomed in her leg every time it moved.

"You're going to be ok, we'll get through this" six grimaced at his words, he didn't know if that was all true. It was just him, Rex, white, holiday and a handful of useless agents. Holiday was the only person who had any knowledge on medical healing, she was the one that patched everyone up when they were in bad shape. But who would fix her?

They arrived at the lab, six cleared the continents of a desk onto the floor and placed holiday gently on top of it.

"Most of the bleeding had stopped... but my leg got broken when I was thrown against the wall, get the following things ready (list of equipment)" she stared at the ceiling in dread as six promptly set out to find the equipment stated, she knew what was coming.

With all the things arranged and ready six sat by her

"You'll need to be the one to fix my leg six"

"Me? But I have no experience or idea on what I'm doing! I might make it worse"

Holidays hand found his "six I trust you with my life, and you'll need to do it now, it might be weeks until a proper medical team can get here, and by then it would have set wrong. Please do it"

Silence fell as six decided what to do. He needed to help her, and this was the way to do it.

"Where's the aesthetic?"

She sucked in a breath "I can't have any drugs, I need to be fully awake to guide you through the process"

"Yo-you what?! But the pai-"

"The pain will be worse if it sets wrong six, please help me"

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, he could never refuse help to her

"Tell me what to do"

Holiday breathed out a sigh of relief and switched into professional doctor mode."Firstly cut the fabric away from the around the broken area and clean it with the antiseptic fluid, luckily it didn't penetrate the skin, but the blood will get in the way"

Six obliged using his swords to cut through the sticky with blood fabric. As gently as he could he applied the antiseptic fluid cleaning the area. Holiday hissed and gripped the table; her leg felt like it was on fire.

Her muscles tensed as she tried to fight the 'flight' instinct that told her to get away from the pain."It was a clean break, but you'll need to judge how to align it by feel, compare it to my other leg"

Six felt and compared her legs, the broken leg had swelling where he guessed the broken bone jutted out.

"I'll need you to push it into the right position "

"You want me to push it in here?" he said indicating to the area

"y-yes" her voice wavered in slight fear "now this, this is going to be painful for me" she warned him, giving him an underlying tone of what was to come.

Six gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smiled a small to her "Everything will be fine Rebecca"

He bent over her leg, one hand under and one hand over the area of the broken bone. His heart was pounding against his rib cage. He was petrified for the first time in his life. What if he did it wrong? What if he made it worse? Put her through even more pain?. Terror showed through his hidden eyes, but his features remained stoic, she needed him to be strong and that's what he would be for her.

Holiday braced herself mentally and physically as she waited for him to start, squeezing her eyes closed. Then he started.

Screaming. Screams of agony filled the room as six set her bone, sliding it into place. His heart felt pain, worse pain then any physical wound he has had or will ever have inflicted on him. His arm could have been cut off, and it would feel like a paper cut compared to this. The woman he loved, worshipped, daydreamed about was in so much pain. And the worst thing was the fact he was the one inflicting it. The emotion and turmoil of the situation was strong and threatened to overcome him, but he had to focus on holiday. He had to finish this.

Holidays body slumped from exhaustion as it was over, try to recover from the shock her body just had and trying not to pass out.

"Place the splint... around the leg" she panted through gritted teeth.

Six did as her was told. Six too also went of some kind of shock to deal with what happened, removing himself from all emotions inside. Holiday's leg was in no pain now that it was in the right place. She allowed six to put the splint on her, to keep the leg in place, six being gentle with it all the way through.

She started to drift off after it was done, exhaustion taking over her.

"Thank you six" she managed to say, taking his hand, before slipping into sleep.

Six held onto her hand looking at it before the emotions broke through the barrier he had tried to hold up, hit him like a bus. He fell to his knees in front of her sleeping form. Tears ran down his face as he pressed her hand into his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for putting you though that, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you" six chanted through the night until he too fell asleep by her side. Her screams of agony burned into his mind. The emotions of pure black self hatred and anger boiled inside of him, tearing him apart.

Weeks had passed since the incident of the evo happened. Holiday sat at her work area sipping the steaming coffee as she allowed herself a 5 minute coffee break from her work. The proper fibre glass cast now on her leg had scrawls of handwritten get well soon messages and signatures, the biggest one clearly scribed as 'Rex'. She set her cup down and stared into nothingness, setting her mind back.

She woke up groggily, her mind slowly putting together the pieces of what happened. She let out a groan and glanced to see how bad the damage was. Surprised she looked at her clean wound with a homemade splint wrapped tightly around her leg, he didn't do a bad job. She went to move to get off the table but six was at her side in an instant. 'How does he do that?' holiday wondered as she glanced up.

"Don't move, you might damage the bone"

"Ha" she laughed to herself "I thought I was the doctor" she teased him slightly, trying to lighten the mood after the recent events.

"Your the patient now holiday, don t move" his voice was cold and withdrawn, his face stotic

Holiday frowned at the tone, he wasn't alright. "Six what's the matter" she went to grab his hand but he walked away.

"Nothing, just don t move" he said before exiting the room

Holiday let her hand drop by her side and sighed

Days went by and six had somehow managed to get the medical team down a lot earlier, patching holiday's leg up and giving her a new lightweight fibreglass cast. She could move a lot more now that it was on, but I was still awkward to walk on.

Holiday only saw glimpses of six in the corner of her eye , since that night, as he watched over the whole process from a distance, disappearing when holiday tried to talk to him. 'Why was he being so distant with her?' she thought, her mind full of worry for the man she loved. She noticed that he looked a lot paler then usual with dark lines starting to form under his eyes. 'Was he not sleeping?'.

She took another sip of her coffee fire in her eyes. Today she was going to find out what was eating six up, she had it all planned out.

Hey reader, thanks for making it this far down! I have a few ideas of how to carry it on and would love your advice:

Layout

Carry this on a one chapter

Or

Split it up into 3 separate chapters

Continents

- what you've just read

Holiday talks to six (_very_ vague btw, don't want to give away too much!)

Smut?

If smut, how smutty? M, K?

Thanks for the read!


	2. Chapter 2

The faint click of six's shoes echoed as he walked through the blinding white room. 'Hmmm I seem to be walking' he thought as he let his body lead the way through nothingness. Trying to turn his head to see assess the situation he found out he couldn't, it just stared at a fixed point in the distance. 'wha-?' he thought, panic starting to trigger off alarms in his head, this wasn't right. He tried to move his fingers and arms to just to find out they too were not in his command. His mind was racing and almost missed the fact that his body had stopped walking. Looking up his heart skipped a beat like it always did when he saw holiday. She was standing in front of him but fear shone in her eyes. 'Holiday, what's wrong?!' he tried to talk to her but no words came out. A hand, his hand, suddenly gripped her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. Six heard the thud as her head connected with the wall and looked into her eyes. Oh god her eyes. Pure fear ran through them, fear that he was going to kill her. It tore him up inside knowing that he was the one doing it. The grip on her neck tightened and he heard what appeared to be his own laugh filling the room. She clawed at his hand trying to breathe. 'HOLIDAY! NO!' six screamed, helpless as he saw her eyes roll back about out black out. His body released her and she dropped to the floor on her knees gasping for air. 'i-is it over?' he thought, hoping. He felt the katanas become unsheathed from his sleeves before he saw them. Holiday looked up at him screaming as she saw the katanas swing towards her neck. 'NOOOOOOOO...'

"...NOOOOOO" he woke up screaming in the middle of his room gasping for air. He looked down at his hands and the surroundings, no sign of the brightly lit room or of holiday. 'She's fine' he breathed reassuring himself 'she's fine, she's ok'. He ran his hands through his short hair, trying to control his breathing. He swung his legs over the side of the bed slumping over and cupping his face with his hands. 'Dammit, I fell asleep again' he grumbled 'great, and crying'. He felt the wet liquid stain his cheeks. He went to the bathroom to wash away the nightmare, splashing cold water on his face and neck. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror looking like hell. 'I need to get out of this room' he thought getting his clothes on 'wouldn't hurt doing a perimeter check again'.

Hands in his pockets and head down he walked through the identical hallways slowly, listening for anything suspicious. Already knowing the entire layout he let his feet guide him and his mind wonder. That wretched screaming of hers and her fear filled eyes was still there in his head. Every time he blinked, it was there. The only time he did feel is better was when he was watching her, making sure that she didn't have to go through that again. He couldn't get close to her though. Even though it ripped his heart apart every time, she smiled or laughed, he couldn't do it. People got hurt when he let them too close to him.

Six suddenly heard a loud crash which seemed to be coming from a corridor where Holidays lab was situated. 'HOLIDAY' his head screamed as he ran for her lab. He skidded to a halt just outside the room. The door was open and draped in darkness. He cautiously walked in, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A scattered pile of paper work came into view, 'must have been what caused the noise' he thought. Noticing some movement in the corner he glanced at a figure on the floor next to a desk.

"Holiday what happened?" he ran over and sat her upright "are you o-"

Her hand flew up under her desk to press a hidden button. The whole room went into lock down in a couple of seconds, huge pieces of metal covering the doorways and windows. Somewhere in the corner of the room a faint glow came from a backup light, illuminating them.

"this lock down was only intended to keep any harmful chemicals or experiments that have gone awry inside the room, I didn't think I'd have to use to get you to talk to me six" she said pulling herself into a standing position "and don't even think you can run away, the metal is far too thick for your katanas, and we will only be able to get out once I put in a code that only I know"

Six stood up facing her, his face blank. His mind raced assessing the situation and different possibilities this could go.

"Now six" she said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest "why are you avoiding me? Why have you not been sleeping? What's wrong six?" her voice softening at the end

Six averted his eyes from hers, moving his head a fraction to the left.

"Nothing"

She sighed knowing he was lying to her "six. Please tell me, I'm trying to help"

"I SAID ITS NOTHING!" he shouted and slammed his fist on the table, regretting it immediately.

He watched as holiday winced at his raised voice. 'Dammit, I shouldn't have lost my cool' he thought.

He sighed defeated. "Sorry holiday, it's just -just that I can't tell you"

"Well if you can't tell me, why don't you show me?" she reached up hesitantly to remove his sunglasses.

He paused for a moment before gritting his teeth and nodding his head.

Gingerly she removed his glasses to reveal six's scrunched up eyes. She softly stroked his cheek with her hand reassuringly, allowing him to open his eyes when he was ready.

Holiday sucked in a breath as he opened his brown eyes. 'Who ever said the eyes are the windows to your soul was bang on right with six' she thought. After years and years of learning to read six's minute movements, or millisecond pauses when talking to judge how he was, looking into his eyes was like reading a book, no wonder he kept them hidden around his enemies. She could see everything he was thinking about, the pain he held, his sleepless nights, the worry he had for her, for everyone else, the weight of the world he felt, the fear of him losing her, of he losing himself, of his guilt. She understood.

"Six, you did the right thing. I needed you to fix my leg, it wasn't you who broke it" she barely whispered. She pulled him into a hug resting her head on his chest, his head resting in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

"Six please understand what you did was the right thing. All you've ever done for me was the right thing. And please don't ignore me. It might be selfish, but I need you with me to get through this. I might have the cast on but I still have physical therapy to go through, and your, kind of, my rock"

She was so close to saying it, but since six showed her, she felt that words would have less of a meaning; she would show him how she felt.

Slowly she leaned in to kiss him. Electricity was sent through her body as their lips met. All the years of waiting, sorrow, fights, teasing, troubles, love that had been pent up was poured into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss, six pulling her in closer by the waist. It felt so natural yet amazing, as if they were always meant to be together. They kissed passionately only breaking apart to breath.

Holiday felt giddy with joy and love, the taste of him still on his tongue.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" six said, giving her a small smile. His mind was eased of all his worries, the only thought was of her and a question of why he didn't kiss her sooner.

"I can promise you your not dreaming, but promise me you won't disappear" she looked up into his eyes

"I'll be with you every step of the way"

She smiled warmly, relieved and glad with the events that had just happened.

"I hate to break this up, but it is extremely late, and it looks like you haven't been getting enough sleep, so doctors orders, bed" she reached down and punched in .- -. . -. - / ... .. -..- (hint its Morse code) into the keyboard. Smoothly the metal slid back into their original positions, the windows showing them that it was still late at night.

After that six was there with her whenever he could be. He helped her get through the physical training until she was in better shape than ever.

He had also been working on showing more of his emotions to her, taking his sunglasses off whenever it was just them two alone. Six did however go back to the stoic front if there were ever people around, but holiday was fine with it, she understood and accepted why he needed to. Yet he always found a way to stand close to her or brush up against her when they were looking through files to reassure her, which gave her a warm glow inside.

One day when they had a particularly big load of paper work to file, which drove them both insane, especially six. Holiday got up out of her chair to straighten her legs after sitting there for hours on end. Leaning back wards with her arms out she stretching her aching back, moaning in protest. A muffled grumble came from six's side of the desk.

"Did you say something six?" holiday asked leaning on the chair

"I said, could you not do that, its distracting" he rubbed his weary eyes, his sunglasses now on the table as the room was deserted because of it being so early.

A smirk played on holidays lips "so if I just happened to do it again..."

Her hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt him behind her, 'god he's quick' was the last coherent thought she put together as he growled into her ear.

"Don't tease holiday" he said in a husky voice, running his hand down the length of her body. Holidays grip on the chair in front of her tightened "or I might just tease you back".

She drew in a shuddery breath as she felt him disappear. She opened her eyes to six who now had his sunglasses back on and was working his way through the files and an employee enter the room, ready to start the day.

'Shit' she thought, trying to get her bearings back, and failing.

A few days had passes since she had gone through physical therapy and things were getting back to the norm. Holiday was testing some unknown nanite samples as six walked in. Still looking through her microscope she called over "you need anything six?"

"Well -er- no, -er- yes, I –er-" he stuttered nervously

Looking up from the microscope, "you ok six?"

'Come on six, get it together' he thought determined. "Yes I -er-, I'm fine. But, I was wondering since we kind of just got together we didn't have a first date, but now your leg is better" he gulped "would you like to go on a date with me?"

Holidays heart swelled up with love "of course I'll go out with you, but how? Seeing as we're not allowed out"

Six visibly relaxed at the news "don't worry about that, I have it all planned out. Just be ready by 7:00"

"7:00 it is then" she smiled happily but found herself very curious about what he was going to do which plagued her thoughts for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday sat in her room in front of the mirror, brushing her hair for the umpteenth time. She bit her lip nervously and looked over herself. She was wearing a long figure hugging midnight blue dress, with some small black heels, her hair out if the bun and flowing over her shoulders. Worried thoughts plagued her, was it too dressy? Was it too long? Did she look ok? Would six like it?. She let out a frustrated groan and fidgeted with her hair, 'jeez I feel like a teenager', she thought before being interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 'Oh god, seven already?' she panicked; a quick glance at the clock confirmed it. Smoothing down her dress and hair she gingerly opened the door to a very smart looking six. Six stood in his usual suit, but he seemed just that bit more groomed, holding a single rose. Her heart fluttered slightly.

"You look stunning holiday" he breathed, handing her the rose and linking her arm with his.

"And you don't look to bad yourself" was the best she could say after six's compliment froze her train of thought. Who knew six could be so romantic?

A small smirk played on his lips as he led her down the corridors.

"Err, where are we going?" holiday inquired

"You'll have to wait and find out, but first you'll need to trust me" six took out a blind fold from his jacket pocket "it's a surprise"

Holiday smirked and raised an eyebrow "led the way then"

Six stood behind holiday and gently tied the blindfold around her eyes. Six took her by the hand and led the way, walking through corridors and up stairs, climbing upwards. They went through one last door before holiday felt a slight breeze over her skin. She felt six behind her again, moving her into the right position to see something.

"We're here" he announced as he took off her blindfold.

It took her a few seconds to adjust to focus on what was in front of her. They were on the roof top of the building, millions and millions of stars decorating the clear night sky above them. Set out was a type of picnic, a woollen blanket was lain out with flickering candles outlining the area, illuminating it in a soft warm glow. Six went ahead as holiday took it in, setting out the food he had made for tonight, pretty basic pizza with salad, potato salad and some chocolate cake for desert.

"Sorry about the food, that basically all I can cook" he apologized, his hand rubbing the back of his neck

Holidays eyes widened and her heart was bursting with joy "you- you did all this for _me_?" disbelief etched into her features, surely she was dreaming.

"Of course I did, holiday; you're worth it, now come sit down and eat"

Holiday did as instructed and sat through it with a smile on her face. Six had taken off his glasses as they were alone and they talked, laughed and ate through the night, thoroughly enjoying each other's company.

Holiday lay in six's arms as they gazed into the night's sky, holiday occasionally explaining which constellation was to six when he asked, six loving the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she was passionate about.

Holiday shivered slightly as the night grew colder, something which didn't go amiss with six. He shrugged off his green jacket and wrapped it around holiday, much to her surprise, warming her up. She snuggled in closer to the jacket, breathing in the musky smell of six. She sighed, content, closing her eyes and relishing the moment.

"We better start heading back now" Six said while absentmindedly stroking holidays arm "what is it they say? - no rest for the wicked?"

Holiday chuckled lightly "you definantly got the no rest right"

Six got up and packed everything away, planning on taking it back another day they left the stuff behind and made their way back.

"Would you mind if I walk you back?" Six offered, hand outstretched

"Whoever said chivalry's dead?" she smiled warmly and took his hand

They made their way to holiday's room in a comfortable silence, the hallways deserted due to the hour being so late. Holiday took a sideways glance at six who was wearing his shades once again staring straight ahead. She could tell he was thinking of something, but what? Finally they arrived at her door.

"Thank you so much for tonight six, no one has ever done something like that for me "she looked up at six waiting for a reply

Six stood still for a few seconds, his mind trying to put into order what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and went for it, 'it's now or never' he thought

"Holiday, I love you. I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, your intelligence, your beauty, your stubbornness, the way you care about people, the fact you can hold your own, basically I love you and I can't bare another day you not knowing" Six tensed up turning his head away from her, this was the most venerable he had ever been, his emotions shown raw.

Shock was the first thing that registered with holiday. 'Six loved me? Six. The man she had been dreaming about him saying those words to her countless amount of times. The man she loved loved her back!'

"Six..." she said softly, her world that much clearer

Six braced himself for the rejection, his fists clenched. 'Oh god, I don't think I'll be able to handle it' six's panicked

His mind froze as he felt holiday kiss him, it only stuttering into gear to return the kiss back.

Holiday punched in the code to her room and led six in by the hand.

"You told me how much you love me, now I'm going to show you how much I love you"

Six's eyebrows shot up and a grin spread across his face as he went into the room.

Ok guys, how bad do you want this smut, cause I was thinking of ending it there and writing the other fics I got floating in my head. It's your choice, I'm here for fanserivce!


	4. Chapter 4 (M RATED)

Six pulled Holiday closer by the waist to kiss her hungrily. The hunger for each other that was usually restrained now was on full show, the years of yearing and longing for each other pouring into the kiss. Six's hand trailed down holidays sides, drinking her in. Holiday let out a small gasp as six moved to kiss her neck, his hands moving behind to undo her bra. He hesitated for a moment, pulling away.

"holiday, are you sure you want to do this" his face showed concern, he didn't want to ever pusher to do anything she didn't want to do.

Holiday took off sixs glasses and set them aside. "Six, of course i'm sure, i love you"

Six's face brightened up and he pulled holiday in for another passionate kiss. Holiday took the lead this time, removing six's jacket and throwing it on the floor. Six smiled into the kiss as holiday fumbled with his tie, he pulled back and removed his tie and shirt, revealing his well toned, but deeply scarred torso. His body tensed as holiday ran her fingers over him, a worried look on her face.

He lifted her chin up to meet his gaze "I know your worried about how I got them and what I went through, but it's in the past, now I focus on the future, and my future is you. And now, you're wearing too much" he smirked and slowly unzipped her dress while nibbling her ear. Six lifted holiday up and lay her on the bed, his lips making their way down holiday's body, memorizing each inch, remembering which spots made her moan. His hands slid behind her, making her back arch into him, allowing him to take off her bra.

"Ah... six" holiday moaned as six moved to her nipples, before expertly licking and sucking them, making her head spin. He moved lower, holiday gripping the sheets tighter. He slowly slid off holidays pants before he kissed and nibbled his way up the inside of her thigh, just missing her sweet spot, to continue the tease on the other side.

"Six... don't... tease" the anticipation was almost too much for her, her head lolled back and her back arched

"I told you you'd regret teasing me" he smiled moving away

He positioned himself above her, drinking her in. He paused waiting for holiday's approval, which came as a nod. Six nibbled at holiday's collar bone as he entered her, electing a pleasured moan from her, spurring him on. Holidays grip tightened as six went faster, her insides clenching in ecstasy.

"Six! I'm- goin-" she bit her lip to try and stop herself from moaning so loud. Six went faster, unsure of how long he too would be able to hold back.

Six felt holidays body tense under him and her nails bite into his back as she went over the edge. The way holiday gasped his name was what sent six over, gripping the bed sheets with white knuckles.

He lay down next to holiday and let his breathing get back to normal, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. God she looked beautiful. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her, burying his face in her hair. Holiday fell asleep almost instantly, feeling the safest she's ever felt in his arms before muttering a muffled 'I love you'. Six kissed the top of her head and whispered 'I love you too' falling asleep himself, knowing that his world was finally in his arms, where he had longed and daydreamed about for years.

GAGHHH I'M SO SORRY, IT WAS SO BAD. THIS IS THE FIRST THING I'VE WRITTEN LIKE THIS. I KILLED IT. SORRY. I'LL MAKE IT BETTER.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was silent and still with only the shallow breathing of the two sleeping figures in the room. Six slowly awoke, his senses patching together his surroundings one by one. His eyes snapped open as he remembered what happened, was it a dream? He looked down at holidays sleeping form wrapped in his arms, her face at peace. 'God she looks beautiful' he thought, considering himself the luckiest man alive. If it was a dream, he was never waking up. His eyes focused on the clock on her bedside table and inwardly groaned, it was time to get ready. He gently kissed the back of her neck, rousing her slowly.

"Good morning beautiful" he said softly

She moaned and snuggled into his chest, eyes scrunched up. "Urghh do we have to get up?" she complained, mumbling groggily.

Six ran his hands lovingly through her bed head hair, loving the way it looked. "There's no rest for the wicked"

Giving in to defeat she opened her eyes and looked up at him, taking away six's breath.

"Fine" she said bluntly, rubbing her eyes. She wasn't a morning person at all.

Six pulled her into a hug, kissing her passionately. "I love you"

Her eyes brightened up, she would never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too six" she responded, falling into his arms and kissing him back

"Oh god! We're going to be late for the meeting!" she exclaimed, noticing the time on the clock behind him

"We better get ready then" six smirked

Holiday and six walked into the room together in time for the meeting and stood around the table. Agents busied themselves with work, scurrying around the room. A sudden screeching was heard in the corridors.

"I guess Rex is here" holiday commented

A flash of Rex was shown as he skidded past the doorway before running in and standing next to holiday.

"Am I... late...?" he panted before regaining his posture and giving holiday his killer smile

"Yes" six cut in bluntly preparing to say more before white showed up on the screen. White debriefed them on the mission they had to do, passing along information and tactics. Holiday got slightly distracted as she saw Rex making a weird face while looking at her. She also noticed some agent laughing silently at each other in the corner. A confused frown formed on her face 'what was she missing?'

White finished the meeting and logged off, the screen going black again. Holiday collected all the sheets from the table as she noticed Rex was still looking at her oddly.

"What's that on your neck?" Rex bluntly pointed out

She turned to Rex "What?"

"You have some markings, I think, on your neck"

"What mark-" holidays eyes widened and she quickly looked in a reflective computer screen where she saw love bites scattered on her neck. Her hands flew up to hide them and her face flushed red, 'no wonder they were laughing' she thought. She glared at six who had a small smirk plastered on his features.

"I think you should ask six" she said quickly and walked/ran out of the room

"What do the markings mean?" Rex turned to six

"They mean that she's _mine_" Six said with an underlying tone to it and left a very confused looking Rex.

I had to end it on a little fluff :3 the story is finished! my god it was only meant to be one chapter! i hope you liked it :) going to be writing more hopefully!


End file.
